Toute la vérité
by Youni
Summary: Le nouveau jeu télévisé qui peut nous révéler quelques secrets. Sous entendue slash Lucius/Snape, Voldy/?


Un petit OS sur Harry potter. Enjoy !

**Toute la vérité et rien que la vérité.**

* * *

"Bonjour et bienvenue dans l'émission «Toute la vérité et rien que la vérité», je vous rappelle les règles du jeu.." fit le présentateur en sortant une petite fiche de sa veste, puis il commença à lire. "Dans cette émission les participants ce sont engagés sous contrat à ne dire que la vérité et seulement la stricte vérité !"

Un crétin dans le public demanda comment pouvait-on bien être certain qu'il n'y avait aucun mensonge.

"Des proches des victi...des participants.." se rattrapa le présentateur. "..sont dans le public et nous préviendrons à n'importe quel moment si les personnes mentent !" répondit-il au crétin.

"Bon, et puisque tout le monde a comprit les règles du jeu.." commença t-il en lançant un regard menaçant vers le crétin. "Nous allons pouvoir commencer et accueillir notre premier participant. Veuillez applaudir Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom !"

Un homme(?) grand, élancé et particulièrement moche s'avança alors sur le plateau.

"Salut les mioches !" s'écria t-il en faisant un petit sourire sadique qui le rendait encore plus répugnant du point de vue des spectateurs.

D'ailleurs les dits mioches s'écroulèrent, plus ou moins évanouis en poussant des hurlements de terreur devant cet affreux spectacle.

Retenant une grimace de dégoût le présentateur continua.

"Pourquoi avez vous accepté de participer à cette émission Monsieur-j'ai-un-nom-trop-long ?"

"Eh bien, en fait, Lulu m'a dit de faire autre chose que de l'emmerder pendant qu'il faisait des trucs pas très nets avec Sevy et j'ai rien trouvé d'autre que de venir ici !"

" Aheum ..très intéressant...donc une personne du public va vous poser la première question ! Quelqu'un est volontaire ?"

"MOI ! MOI !" hurla vaillamment un homme dans la trentaine aux long cheveux noir et qui était assez beau. Celui-ci était tout excité à l'idée de pouvoir poser la première question.

"Euh, oui, si vous voulez, monsieur...?"

"Appelez moi Siri !" répondit le dit Siri avec un sourire charmeur en direction du présentateur.

"D'accord Siri ! Quelle est votre question ?" demanda t-il, plutôt flatté de l'attention que lui portait le jeune homme.

"Eh bien, j'aimerais savoir si Voldy est amoureux de quelqu'un !"

"QUUOOII ?" indignation de Lord Voldy.

"Ou quelque chose !" ajouta Siri, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

"COMMENT ÇA QUELQUE CHOSE ? JE NE VOUS PERMET PAS !" hurla Voldoudou.

Pour toute réponse Siri lui rit au nez, ce qui le fit encore plus rager.

"Vous devez répondre Mr-je-me-crois-le-plus-fort."

"Et pourquoi devrais-je répondre à une question pareille ?"

"Parce que cette émission s'appelle « Toute la vérité et rien que la vérité» et que vous vous êtes engagé sous contrat pour dire la vérité." argumenta habilement le présentateur.

"Bon d'accord...j'avoue je suis amoureux de...quelqu'un !"

"De qui ?" demanda Siri très curieux, même s'il était assez déçu de savoir que Voldy était amoureux de quelqu'un au lieu de quelque chose...

"Je suis...je suis amoureux de...de...Al !" confessa Voldoudou.

"Al ?" répéta bêtement le crétin qui se trouvait dans le public.

"Albus Dumbledore !" confessa le Lord la tête baissée.

"T'es amoureux de Dumby ? Mais je croyais que vous vous détestiez !" fit Sirius, incrédule.

"Euh...je..."

Voldy avait l'air d'un petit garçon qui venait d'avouer quelque chose de terriblement embarrassant ..un petit garçon pas très aimé par la nature soit dit en passant..

Le présentateur prit alors la parole. "Nous allons demander à une personne proche de notre invité de venir sur le plateau."

À ces mots, un homme grand et fin, aux yeux noirs arriva sur le plateau. Cette personne n'était autre que Sevy qui regarda son soit-disant-maître un peu beaucoup psychopathe d'un air complétement effaré.

Siri assit de son siège vit Sevy et poussa un sifflement de mécontentement, mêlé à quelques injures.

Sevy qui avait entendu le sifflement, se détourna pour lancer un regard noir à Siri qui le lui rendit tout aussi férocement.

Voldy qui voyait que tout le monde l'ignorait, alla bouder dans son coin, c'était lui la star pas eux, nan mais !

Le présentateur voyant que l'échange de regards ne s'achevait pas, décida d'intervenir.

Il se plaça entre les deux hommes, risquant la mort entre cet échange et pria Sevy de s'asseoir, ce que fit celui ci à contre cœur.

Puis il alla chercher Voldy en lui promettant une sucette s'il obéissait gentiment. Le Lord Voldoudou s'empressa de regagner sa place où il put se régaler de sa sucette, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait car la sucette était à la pomme et donc de couleur verte comme les yeux de ce stupide gamin qui lui pourrissait la vie. Il fallait qu'il se calme sinon il allait faire une crise de nerf et seul une barbe à papa de belle couleur rose bonbon qu'il aimait tant, pourrait le calmer.

Mais revenons au sujet initial.

"Mr Sevy, est ce vrai que Celui-Qui-Se-Croit-Le-Maître-Du-Monde est amoureux de Albus Dumbledore ?" demanda le présentateur quand le calme fut revenu.

"Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ?" répliqua sarcastiquement Sevy.

"Je..euh...vous êtes proche, non ?"

"Du Lord ?" s'étonna t-il. "Vous croyez quoi ? Qu'on couche ensemble peut-être ?" fit-il dégoûté.

"Euh...non, mais je pensais que vous étiez amis."

"Amis ? Bien sûr que non ! Tout ce qu'il a fait c'est m'envoyer dans des missions suicidaires et m'obliger à espionner le vieux fou."

"Vous n'aimez pas Dumbledore ?" demanda le présentateur quelque peu déconcerté.

"Quand quelqu'un vous harcèle à longueur de journée pour que vous preniez un bonbon au citron, ça commence à être agaçant ! Surtout si à chaque fois qu'il en a l'occasion, il se moque de vous !" se plaignit Sevy.

"Comment ça ?" demanda le présentateur très intéressé par tout ses aveux..

"Eh bien, un jour un oiseau a débarqué à Poudlard en criant que j'avais perdu ma fleur, évidemment l'oiseau a fait le tour de l'école, j'étais vraiment furieux puisque tous le monde se moquait de moi, mais le pire c'est que je soupçonne Dumbledore d'en être la cause, puisque j'ai entendu dire que peu avant, il avait acheté un perroquet et puisque c'était la race de ce stupide oiseau ça ne fait qu'augmenter mes soupçons, surtout qu'à chaque fois qu'il le peut, il me rappelle ce moment en riant bien fort pour que tout le monde l'entende !" se désola Sevy, puis il ajouta tout bas en faisant le moue pour que personne ne l'entende, «m'en fout de toute façon un jour je me vengerais.»

Plusieurs personnes du public se mirent à se moquer de lui mais ils s'arrêtèrent très vite en voyant le regard que leur lançait la-soit-disante-victime. Sauf, bien sûr une personne qui continuait à se fendre la gueule sans l'ombre d'une quelconque compassion.

En effet, Siri était sur le point de s'écrouler sur le sol pour se tordre de rire mais il ne put continuer car Sevynouchet venait de se lever de son siège et de l'attraper par le col en le secouant comme un prunier.

"Tu vas arrêter de rire, sale cabot !" s'énerva Sevy au bord de la démence.

"Je...veux..bien..mais..arrête..de...me..secouer !"

Sevy le lâcha et le regarda d'un air hautain.

Voyant que ça allait encore partir dans n'importe quel sens, le présentateur posa rapidement une autre question à Voldy qui s'était préparé à repartir bouder.

"Pourquoi est-ce de Dumbledore que vous êtes tombé amoureux ?"

L'amoureux-De-Barbe-à-Papa regarda bêtement son questionneur, après tout l'amour ne se contrôle pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Il entreprit tout de même de répondre à cette question en ressortant une phrase qu'il avait vu dans un livre ...et oui, car Voldy sait lire ! Bref..

"L'amour et la haine ne sont séparés que par une fine barrière qui peut être facilement brisée."

Siri se dit que c'était ridicule étant donner que c'était comme si lui et Sevy tombaient follement amoureux et passaient leur voyage de noce à Hawaï. Il regarda distraitement ce dernier et fut surpris de voir que celui-ci le regardait aussi. Ils avaient pensé à la même chose au même moment, ils détournèrent les yeux en rougissant, ne voulant approfondir le sujet.

Siri, se disant que c'était le meilleur moment pour s'éclipser, s'enfuit en emmenant avec lui le présentateur et alla vers la loge de ce dernier pour y faire on ne sait quoi.

Sevy quand à lui, s'enfuit également pour aller rejoindre Lulu avant que ses pensées ne puissent dériver vers son pire ennemi. (?)

Quand à Voldy, il décida d'aller acheter une barbe à papa pour se donner du courage avant de faire sa déclaration à Dumby.

Finalement, tout le monde était partit, laissant le plateau vide.

Non attendez, il restait encore une personne...

Le Crétin ...


End file.
